


Anything For You

by jrich



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Young Love, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrich/pseuds/jrich
Summary: Toni wants to do something to show her gratitude to Cheryl. It just takes a little longer than expected for reasons unknown except to Pop Tate and the Holey Donuts company.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this little One Shot! It was so much fun to write and it's a little longer for your enjoyment! (Five pages on Microsoft Word for your enjoyment).  
> -  
> Prompt: You ordered a pack of 20 donuts but ended up with 20,000.  
> Link/Credits: https://p-r-o-m-p-t-s.tumblr.com/post/176207060789/writing-prompt-78

Toni Topaz sat in 5th period math right across from her beloved, Cheryl Blossom, brainstorming ways to surprise her. For the past week Cheryl was up at 5:00am making breakfast for both of them. And it wasn’t just any breakfast. It was the kind of breakfast you saw in the movies that the person rushing out the door ate one strawberry. And for the past week, Toni has been doing exactly that.

She normally woke up at 7:45 leaving just enough time for her to get dressed, fixed herself up, and grab a small portion of the grand breakfast laid out for her. Of course, the food never went to waste. The entirety of the house staff normally ate and finished it up after the girls had left for school.

But Toni Topaz was feeling a small seed of guilt for not fully appreciating her girlfriend. She wanted to show Cheryl that she loved and appreciated her, but she wasn’t creative in the way that Cheryl was. She was a “scary, big and bad gang member” as Cheryl like to say to tease her.

She glanced over at the redhead currently doing the warm up left on the board for them to do and decided that it was best to focus on the work at hand. She would follow up on the surprise for her girlfriend after she wasn’t being thrown geometry proofs.

* * *

After math they walked to the common area. It had become their routine. Cheryl would never eat that hideous garbage they call school lunch and Toni never cared because meant that they would be able to spend more time together.

“I’ll be back Cha Cha.” Cheryl said giving her girlfriend a gentle kiss on the cheek before sauntering away.

She had only a few minutes to do this. Cheryl always went to the bathroom after 5th period and before they sat down for their break.

She got on her phone and called Pop’s.

“Hey Pops, it’s me, Toni. Can you set aside 20 donuts for Cheryl and me? It’s for a special surprise today after school.”

“We get our donuts through another company that ship them fresh every day. We don’t get enough to set aside twenty though. You and Cheryl are their biggest and few supporters. We usually set aside just a few.”

Toni frowned at the news. They were the worlds best donuts. How could they not be doing well?

“But,” Pops continued, “I can give you the website that we get them from and you can order them from there. It’s another company located in Riverdale on the other side of town where the Drive Thru used to be located. It’s _HoleyDonuts.com_ if I remember correctly.”

“Alright, thank you so much Pops. You’re the best!” she said hanging up the phone.

She opened her web browser and get onto the site rapidly pressing enter more times that she should have. Time was running out if she wanted to keep this surprise a surprise. Cheryl would be back at any minute.

Her bathroom breaks consisted of a short amount of time reapplying her iconic red lipstick and fixing her hair a little. Her time spent in the bathroom had decreased significantly to only ten minutes instead of her normal twenty now that she had a special someone waiting on her.

“This stupid phone!” Toni grumbled letting about a small gruff of frustration.

She was moving too fast for the poor device to handle. She estimated she had about 3 minutes to get this all set. Her phone was frozen on the amount she wanted. She had only wanted 20, but the number was stuck on “2”. She rapidly tapped the “0” key to complete the number 20.

“I’m back T.T.” Cheryl said entering the room.

Toni panicked quickly hitting the “Submit Order” button and tucking her phone away to focus on her beautiful girlfriend.

“I missed you, Bombshell. Can’t you shorten your bathroom breaks to 5 minutes?” Toni whined leaning her head on Cheryl’s shoulder.

“Cherie, I’ve shortened them as much as I could. I can only rush perfection by so much.” the redhead replied. She ran her fingers gently through the smaller girl’s hair comforting her.

“What about 7?” Toni perking back up with a smile.

“We’ll see, my love.” Cheryl laughing at her girlfriend. She pulled her into a kiss. Cheryl wasn’t much for others’ whining. But when it came to Toni she fell weak to it wanting to mend and fix everything that even slightly inconvenienced the purple haired serpent.

* * *

They sat at the counter of Pop’s for their after school routine and ordered their usual, one chocolate milkshake, one strawberry milkshake, and three donuts. They both loved the donuts but neither could eat two whole ones so they split the third one.

Pops smiled and pulled Toni aside once he delivered their order.

“The company contacted me shortly after you placed your order. They said it might take a few days to complete it. When they told me about it, I offered to pay the price. As a high school student, you shouldn’t burden yourself with that kind of money. Enjoy it and consider it an early Christmas gift.” He smiled.

Toni was both confused and dazed at everything that Pops had just said. It was nice of him to take on the cost, but 20 donuts were not that expensive, nor did they really take that long to make. Even she could make 20 donuts in less 3 hours. She took that last thought back. _Cheryl_ could make 20 donuts in less that three hours. She would be lucky if she could even get the batter done in 3 hours.

“Thanks for all your help Pops. I really appreciate it.” She smiled and went back to her girlfriend who was waiting for her.

* * *

Over the weeks she forgot about the surprise she had done for Cheryl. They were both swamped with their mid-term exams. All the teachers had decided to cram them in just before the winter break.

Their afterschool trips to Pops were still frequent when it wasn’t snowing too hard in Riverdale. The donuts remained the same but instead of milkshakes, they ordered hot chocolate to warm themselves up.

One particular day on winter break the pair had decided to take a trip down to Pops when the weather had cleared up. It was no longer a snow storm but rather just small little flurries.

Toni couldn’t help but fall in love with Cheryl even more as she watched the snowflakes land in her redhead’s hair. Pops had told them they were getting a fresh shipment of donuts it so they would have to wait a little while until they came. So, the couple sat on the curb outside of Pops with their hot chocolate in hand laugh and giggling about the most random things.

“Try and catch a snowflake on your tongue T.T.” Cheryl challenged already trying. She was already trying to lean into one.

Toni would have full accepted the challenge except she just kept staring at the cutest girl with the stone walls melt into an 8-year-old again. Toni Topaz was fully mesmerized in her girlfriend’s actions. Then she got an idea.

She slowly set her hot chocolate down and stood up careful not to attract too much attention to herself. At the same time, Cheryl was lost in the gentle snow fall and the melting snowflakes on her tongue trying to catch as many of them as possible.

The smaller girl picked up a fair-sized amount of snow and packed it into a ball.

“Blossom,” Toni said with a confident smirk.

Cheryl shook out of her serene snow catching and turned to her girlfriend who looked like she was ready to attack.

“Where I grew up, no one had to time catch snowflakes. We just did this.” She took aim and laughed but was stopped by the beeping of a large truck backing into the Pops delivery spot across the parking spot.

The side of the truck read “Holey Donuts: The only way to make a donut.”

“Deliver for Antoinette Topaz!” called a man walking to the back of the truck.

Toni dropped the snowball and remembered back to that day in the common room. All this for 20 donuts? Toni could count that they had way more than 20 donuts within the time-period that they finally made their delivery.

She turned to look at Cheryl and they both got up and walked over.

“That’s me.” She replied in slight confusion.

“So you’re the little missy that ordered 20,000 donuts.” The guy said chuckling as he handed them the first box of a dozen.

“This has to be a mistake..” she said hesitantly looking into the truck. There were rows and boxes of donuts stacked inside. She turned to Cheryl.

“Babe, I wanted to get you a surprise to thank you for the breakfast full course breakfasts you were making back at the beginning of the month. I swear I typed 20 donuts.” Toni said trying to explain the situation.

Cheryl didn’t seem the least bit bothered. Instead, she burst out laughing throwing her arms around the smaller girl and resting her head in her shoulder from laughing so hard.

Pops came out and walked up to them.

“I see it finally came.” He commented with a smile.

“Pops!” Toni exclaimed, “You saw the 20,000 donuts and you didn’t think it was weird?”

He just shrugged and replied “Well you two always do like to go all out. I didn’t want to question it. But I mean look at the happiness you brought to her even if it was a mistake, you be able to tell it to your children.”

Cheryl had just gotten her laughing under control and added on, “Yeah, you can tell them while they eat one of these donuts for breakfast! Or lunch! Or dinner!” She burst out laughing once more wiping the tears from her eyes.

Toni just stood there feeling like a complete dunce and quite embarrassed. Cheryl noticed her girlfriend’s expression and took her face in her hands.

“Aww, is my big, bad and scary gang member embarrassed?” she said teasingly.

“Well don’t be.” She said sincerely, changing her whole demeanor. She leaned in and gave her girlfriend a long kiss that neither of them could help but melt into. She pulled away and looked into the smaller girl’s eyes, “Ma Cherie, this is the single most sweet and thoughtful thing that anyone has ever done for me. Even if it ended up like this.”

Toni’s face broke into a smile.

“Anything for you, Bombshell.”


End file.
